Opposites
by HarvestMooner
Summary: Its been years since Ash, Brock, and Dawn split up. Dawn hasn't traveled for 2 years, because of a certain plum-haired jerk. Her mother, and May convince her to travel once more. But what happens if she meets the certain plum-haired jerk once more? PaulxDawn, slight BarryxDawn & KennyxZoey (Weekly Updates)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Adventure

**SUMMARY: Its been years since Ash, Brock, and Dawn split up. Dawn hasn't traveled for 2 years, because of a certain plum-haired jerk. Her mother, and May convince her to travel once more. But what happens if she meets the certain plum-haired jerk once more? PaulxDawn, slight BarryxDawn & KennyxZoey**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction I wrote 3 years ago that used to be on my old account. It is now here. I have 12 Chapters finished for this story and will work on it when I'm not working on my main story** ** _My Life, My Love_** **.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of A New Adventure**

"Dawn, time for breakfast!" Johanna yells to her daughter who is sleeping upstairs. The 15 year old blunette groans, and covers her head with her pillow. Johanna starts to go up the stairs, after not getting a reply from her daughter. She opens the door, and walks in Dawn's room. "Dawn..." Johanna starts, as she walks closer to her half-asleep daughter. She leans down to Dawn's head, which is still under her pillow. "Its pancakes." She whispers, and Dawn sits up slowly, turning to her mother as she does.  
"What kind of pancakes?" She asks, and Johanna smiles.  
"Blueberry." Johanna tells her, and Dawn sighs, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "See you downstairs, Dawn." She says, and leaves the room.

 **Dawn's POV**

I watch my mother leave the room, closing the door as she does. I yawn, and look around my room. It is very...pink. Almost everything in my room is pink, which makes it seem pretty dull. May has said before, that my room makes her feel like she is gonna turn pink herself. May is my best friend, well aside from Zoey. We all met while competing in Contests, I met Zoey first. Right from the start I knew we were gonna be great friends. And as for May, we met when she decided to come to Sinnoh, to compete in the Wallace Cup. It was a really close battle between me and May, but I won in the end. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen either of them in a while. I wonder how they are doin-  
"Dawn hurry up, or the pancakes will get cold!" Mom yells, successfully interrupting my trip down memory lane.  
"Okay, I'll be right down!" I yell, and rush to the shower. I get out of the bathroom, and grab a outfit from my closet. I get dressed, and hurry downstairs. I sit down at the table, and my mother smiles at me.  
"What took you so long? And is this a new style your trying out?" She asks, gesturing to my clothes. I look down, and gasp. I'm wearing a bright pink tank top, a green skirt, and blue sneakers. I blush a light shade of pink, and eat my pancakes.  
"I wasn't really paying much attention to what clothes I grabbed. I can always change, so no need to worry." I admit, smiling sheepishly. Mom chuckles, and shakes her head.  
"That's when I worry the most." She smiles, and we finish our breakfast silently. After I finish, I am about to go upstairs and change. But then someone knocks on the door. "Dawn, can you answer that?" Mom asks, and I sigh.  
"Sure!" I yell, and rush to the door. I open it, and gasp. It was May! She was wearing her orange and green outfit, that she wore when I saw her in Sinnoh. She smirked at me, after looking at my outfit.  
"Trying to make a fashion statement Dawn?" She giggles, causing me to blush a little.  
"No, not really. Why don't you come inside, and sit down. I'll go get changed really quick." I say, and she nods.

 **Narrator's POV**

May sits down, looking around the living room. Johanna walks into the room, and smiles at May.  
"Hi May, what brings you here?" She asks, and May smiles.  
"I was just wondering if Dawn was gonna start traveling again soon." May tells Johanna, who sighs.  
"She has been home for such a long time. I'm beginning to worry about her." She admits, and May smiles.  
"I'm sure everything is fine." She comforts Johanna, who smiles. Dawn walks down the stairs, and is wearing matching clothes this time. She is wearing the same pink tank top, but a pair of jeans, replacing the green skirt. and white sneakers replacing the blue ones. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she smiles.  
"Okay, so why are you here May?" She asks, and May smiles.  
"I was wondering if you were gonna travel again anytime soon." May admits, and Dawn's smile vanishes.  
"I-I don't think so." Dawn say, and sits down.  
"But its been so long. What about Hoenn? You haven't traveled there yet." May says, trying to convince Dawn to change her mind.  
"I just don't feel up to it." She says, and May frowns.  
"What happened to you Dawn?" May asks, and Dawn looks down, remembering her last encounter with Ash's cruel rival, Paul.

 **Flashback Start**

 _I walked out of the pokemon center, after not being about to get to sleep. I sighed, as I look at the starry sky. We'll have to separate soon. I think to myself, as I walk around the quiet valley. What should I do after this? Go home? Keep traveling? I wonder, and frown at the last idea. I look around myself, and realize I ended up walking into the forest. I hear movement behind me, and turn startled. It was a Ursaring, and it looked angry. I gasp, and reach for my pokeballs. Then remember they are in the pokemon center, and curse myself for forgetting them. The angry bear pokemon growls at me, as it moves closer to me._  
 _"Ursaring return!" I hear a deep voice demand, and then the Ursaring it gone. I look around, and feel a hand grab my shoulder. I yelp in surprise, as I am pushed against a tree. It was Paul, he was glaring at me. "What are you doing out here, Troublesome?" He demanded, and I swallow the lump in my throat._  
 _"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk." I tell him, but his glare remains._  
 _"What kind of fool doesn't bring their pokemon with them. What if it wasn't me? Ever think of that?" He demanded, and I stared at him wide-eyed. "There are some pretty sick people out there Troubesome." He growls, and I grow scared._  
 _"I have Ash-" I start, but stop myself. We weren't going to travel together forever, we were actually separating in a few days._  
 _"What are you gonna do once that loser is gone?" He demands, and I look away from him._  
 _"I'll take care of myself." I tell him, and he laughs, a very bitter laugh._  
 _"Don't be a fool." He says, his tone is dead serious. "Your weak, Troublesome. Your not capable of fending for yourself." He says, and I feel my spirit drop. "Once that loser leaves you, your gonna be alone. If you ask me..." He starts, stepping away from me. "You should go home, to your mommy. Your not meant to travel. Just go home, and stay there. Maybe then you won't be so Troublesome." He says, and with that leaves me._

 **End of Flashback**

Dawn sighs, and looks at May. May is waiting for a reply, and Dawn is ready to give her one.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't. Goodbye May. Tell the others I said hi." She says, and goes upstairs, without another word. May and Johanna exchange looks of worry, and May sighs.  
"I should go." She says, no longer in a good mood. "I'll see you later. Bye, it was nice seeing you." She said, and left. Johanna sighed, and glanced up the stairs.  
"Dawn...What am I going to do with you...?" She asked herself quietly, as she headed into the kitchen.  
Dawn's POV  
I sit on my bed, staring up the ceiling, and sigh. May seemed really upset, about me saying no. I think to myself, and frown. Maybe it is time for me to travel again. I consider, then remember what Paul said. I'm not weak. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. I decide, and smile. I sit up, and look around my room. I've been home for years. I need a change. I think, as I throw my legs over the side of the bed, and get up. Paul can't tell me what I'm capable of. He doesn't know my limits. I think, as I grab my backpack out from under my bed. I go to my closet, and grab some clothes. Only I know my limits. I think, as I grab my pokeballs. I grab my belt, put it on, then clip the pokeballs to it. I zip up my bag, and head downstairs. I go to the supply closet, which is in the living room. I grab some pokemon food, and healing equipment. I go to the kitchen, and grab some dry food. As I finish I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn and see my mom. She has a smile on her face, as she walks up to me. She gives me a hug, pulls away, and kisses my forehead.  
"I knew you wouldn't just give up." She admited, then chuckles quietly. "You are my daughter after all." She says, which makes me smile. We head to the door, and I hug my mom one last time. "Have fun Dawn. Just be safe while your doing it. Remember to call." She tells me, and I nod. I grab my bike, and start to ride away. I look behind me, at my mom, and smile.  
"Bye mom!" I yell, then turn and ride away.

Its been a couple of days, and I'm finally in Hoenn. According to my map, I should be getting close to Mauville City. There isn't a contest there, but there is a gym, and a pokemon center.  
By time I arrive at the city, its getting late. It starts to rain, so I hurry to the pokemon center. I rest my bike against the side of the center, and head inside. I walk up to the counter, and smile at Nurse Joy.  
"Hi, can I get a room for the night?" I ask, and she frowns.  
"I'm sorry, but all our rooms are occupied." She explains, and I sigh.  
"Its alright. Thanks anyway." I say, and she nods. I walk out, and head to my bike. I gasp, it was gone. Someone stole my bike! I realize, and frown. I sigh, and start walking through the city. I end up leaving the city all together, in a very bad mood. I shiver, as I continue to walk down the route. "This sucks. I'm cold, wet, and have no bike." I grumble to myself, and stop by a tree. "Why didn't I think to bring a tent. Or at least some money so I could buy one." I sigh, as I sit down under the tree. "What else could go wrong?" I wonder, as my stomach growls. I search through my bag, only to realize I'm out of food. "Oh, well that makes things worse." I grumble, as I look at my pokeballs. They're probably hungry too. I realize, and release everyone. They all look at me, and I smile weakly. I grab the pokemon food out of my bag, and give it to all of them. "Eat up guys." I sigh, and my stomach growls once again. Mamoswine looks at me worried, and strokes my hair gently with his trunk. "I'm alright. Just eat." I tell him, and he does as I tell him.  
After they finish, I return them all to their pokeballs, aside from Piplup. I feel my eyelid grow heavy, and eventually fall asleep.

 **?'s POV**

I walk out of the gym, annoyed. I had beat the gym leader with only my Ursaring.  
"That weakling was a waste of my time." I growl, as I leave the city. I walk for a while, then notice someone near a tree. I narrow my eyes at them, as I walk closer. It was a girl, I frown. And continue to walk past her. "Not my problem." I grumble to myself, when suddenly I hear something yelling.  
"Pip Piplup Pip!" A little penguin Pokemon yells, as it runs after me. I glare at it, as it continues to yell at me. "Piplup Pip Pip!" It yells, and points at the girl.  
"Go away." I demand, but it ignores me. It grabs my pants leg, and tries to pull me to the girl. "No. Go away." I growl, shaking the penguin off on me. I walk away from it, then I am thrown forward, by a bubble beam. I get up, and turn to the Piplup. It has its flippers crossed, and is glaring at me.  
"PIPLUP PIP PIPLUP!" It screams at me, and I sigh in annoyance. I walk towards it, and it quits glaring at me.  
"Fine, have it your way." I say to it, as it takes me to the girl. She is sleeping, soaking wet, and shivering. Her hair is a dark blue, and her expression is troubled. She looks familiar. I think to myself, as I set up my tent. I won't let her sleep in my tent, but I'll give her a jacket. I think, as I shrug off my jacket. I lay it over her, and look at her face as I do. That's when I realize who it is. I shake my head, as I stand back up. "It had to be Troublesome." I grumble, as I go into my tent.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I will be uploading a chapter every Friday. Yes I know this isn't a Friday, but I don't have time to actually upload it this Friday so its being uploaded a few days early. Please Review, and let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not You Again!

**Chapter 2: Not You Again!**

 **Dawn's POV**

I wake up to the bright light of morning. I blink several times, as my eyes get used to the light. I feel warmer, I look down, and see a jacket on me. _Whose jacket is this?_ I wonder, as I get up. Piplup is sleeping next to me, or at least he was. He gets up with me, and I give him a confused look.  
"Piplup whose jacket is this?" I ask it, and it points to the right. I see a tent, and frown.  
"About time you got up." I hear someone say from behind me, and I turn around. I bow my head, and smile a little.  
"Thank you for letting me use your jacket." I thank them, and Piplup looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm sorry that you were troubled by waiting for me to wake up." I apologize quickly, feeling very thankful.  
"Quit thanking me, Troublesome. Your annoying me." The person said, and I stiffen. _I know that voice._ I realize, as I slowly stand up straight. _He has gotten taller._ I think, as I look at him. He glared at me with his dark eyes, as I looked at him. His purple hair was still long, well only shoulder length, but still its long for a boy.  
"P-Paul." I gasp, and he smirks. I glance at Piplup, asking with my eyes if he had known who it was. Piplup shrugged, smiling sheepishly. _He knew it was Paul._ I think, and frown a little. "Why did you help me?" I demand, and he frowns at me.  
"What happened to you being so thankful?" He asked, smirk still in place. I glare at him, knowing all to well that Piplup had probably forced him to help me. Paul doesn't go out of his way to help others, its not the type of person he is. He goes to his tent, and begins to pack it up.  
"I didn't expect to ever see you again, Troublesome." He admitted, making a point to express how much he had wished it would have been true. "How long has it been?" He asked, as he turned to me.  
"Two years." I say, through gritted teeth. He smirks at me, looking slightly amused.  
"You stayed home with your mommy for two whole years." He said, more to himself than to me. "I'd say you listen well, but here you are. Traveling again." He says, his smirk still in place. "Your still as weak as you were two years ago." He tells me, and I glare at him deeply.  
"Your wrong." I say, and he raises a eyebrow at me. He takes a step towards me, still smirking, but his eyes are serious.  
"Then why is it that I had to help you?" He asks, and my hands clench into fists. I take a step towards him, and Piplup does as well.  
"I didn't ask for your help." I tell him, and he returns my glare.  
"That doesn't mean you didn't need it." He explained, and I realized I was fighting a losing argument.  
"Your right." I whisper, and he gives me a surprised look. "I did need your help." I say, as I look at the ground. "But that doesn't mean I'll need it again." I growl, and walk past him. "Piplup return." I say, holding up his pokeball. He returns, and I put the pokeball back on my belt. I walk away from Paul, feeling extremely angry. _Stupid jerk!_ I think to myself, as I continue down the route. I pull out my map, and look at it. _I'm about a day away from Rustboro city._ I feel my stomach growl, and frown. _I haven't eaten in about a day._ I realize, and head into the forest. I look at the trees, looking for fruit trees, but to no avail. I sigh, as I sit on the ground. Piplup looks at me, frowning, with his little flippers on his hips.  
"Pip! Piplup pip plup!" He demands, (Dawn! Get up and search for food!). I smile at my best friend, and he does too. "Piplup pip plup piplup." He says, (Please. I don't like it when you're upset.). I sigh, and nod. I get up, and continue my search for food.

I look at the sky, its dusk. I look at what I had collected, I had 3 oran berries. _Its better than nothing._ I think, as I put them in my pack. I frown, I had taken a long time to find food. I glance at my map once more, and see that I have to go through this forest to get to Rustboro City anyway. I was a good distance into the forest, maybe a third of the way. _I should continue, until I'm at least halfway through it._ I decide, and continue walking.  
I walked for hours, until it was too dark for me to see. I glance around, and feel Piplup shivering next to me. "You've been out here long enough. Its cold. Piplup return." I command, holding up his pokeball. A red light glows out of the pokeball, consumes Piplup, then returns to the pokeball. I glance around once more, and see a cave. It looks cold, and wet. But its better than nothing. I walk to it, and notice a light coming from the cave. I walk to the enterance, and see a fire. _Someone is here._ I think, as I walk further into the cave. I see a bag, and a few berries. _I could take a berry. I bet they wouldn't even notice._ I think, then frown at the idea. _I'm not Team Rocket. I'm not a thief._ I scold myself silently, and sit with my back against the cave wall. _I sure hope this person won't mind if I sleep here._ I think quietly, as I fall asleep.

 **Paul's POV**

I get a better grip on the pile of firewood I collected, and make my way to the cave. As I walk into it, I see a figure sitting there. I stop in my tracks, and glare at the person.  
"Who are you?" I demand, but they don't move. "Get out." I growl, but they still don't move. I grow annoyed, and walk closer. I set my firewood down, and turn to the person. "Troublesome?" I ask, as I walk closer to the person. I hear a slight snore, and frown. It was Troublesome. She was muddy, wet, and shivering. _Why is it that you always end up finding me? Why not some other trainer? Someone who actually cares about your well being._ I wonder, as I place my jacket over the sleeping girl. I go to my stuff, and sit by it. I yawn, and fall asleep.

***  
 **Dawn's POV**

I sit up, and stretch my arms. I glance down, and see a familiar jacket. I glance around, but the cave is empty. _I wonder who that was._ I think to myself, as I look at the jacket in my jacket was blue, and black. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it belonged too. I shrug, and put on the jacket. I walk out of the cave, and notice a small pile of berries. I smiled, and counted how many there was. 3 oran berries, 2 pecha berries. I grinned, as I put them into my bag. I release my pokemon from their pokeballs, feed them, then return them. I leave Piplup out, and he gives me a weird look.  
"Piplup pip piplup?" He asks, (Whose jacket is that?). I shrug, as we start walking through the forest.

We make it out of the forest around lunchtime, so I feed my pokemon once more. I eat a few oran berries, then look at the map. _Just have to keep on this route, and I'll arrive at Rustboro City._ I think to myself, as I return my pokemon. I grin, and look at Piplup.  
"Come on! Lets go!" I yell, and we run to the town. I look for the pokemon center, but don't see it right away. I look around as I'm walking, _So many buildings-_  
"OUT OF THE WAY!" I hear someone yell, then I collide with someone, causing me to fall on my butt. I sit up slowly, rubbing my now sore back. "I'm fining you one million dollars, if you don't apologize for running into me right now!" A familiar voice yells, and I look up.  
"Barry?" I ask, and he looks down at me, curiosity in his eyes. I stand up, and grin.  
"Dawn?" He asks, obviously forgetting about fining me. I stretch my hand down to him, and he takes it. I pull him up, and into a hug.  
"Its been so long. How have you been?" I ask, as we pull away.  
"I've been good. I just was-" He stops, his eyes widening. "I FORGOT! I'VE GOT TO GO! BYE DAWN!" He yells, running away. I stand there for a second, then shake my head.  
"Same old Barry." I sigh, as I look around for the Pokemon Center. I enter it, and walk up to Nurse Joy. "Hi, can I get a single room?" I ask, and she frowns a little.  
"Sorry, but all our single rooms are taken." She explains, then smiles once more. "But there is a room available with another trainer." She says, and I nod.  
"I'll take that room then. Thanks Nurse Joy." I say, and she smiles.  
"Its room 14." She tells me, as I head down the hall. I go to my room, and see that my roommate isn't there. I shrug, and put my stuff on the empty bed. I walk out of the room, and head back to Nurse Joy.  
"Can I sign up for the next contest?" I ask, and she nods.  
"Its in about 2 weeks." She tells me, handing me a paper. I sign it, and smile.  
"Thanks." I say, and head back to my room. I grab some clean clothes from my bag, and head to the bathroom. I take a shower, and get changed into my clothes. I'm now in a pair of black shorts, a pink tee with a Pichu on it, and Pink sneakers.

 **Paul's POV**

I walk into my room, at the center. I hear the shower, and figure I had a roommate now. I shrug, and take my shirt off. I searched through my bag for a new one, when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I look up, and my eyes meet a pair of dark blue ones. It was Troublesome, she was in the process of drying her hair, when out eyes met. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She sets her towel down on her bed, and I go back to searching through my bag for a shirt. I finally find one, and put it on. _Why me? Why did she have to get a room with me?_ I ask myself silently, and glance at her. She is looking at me. She her face turns red, as she quickly looks away.

 **Dawn's POV**

I glance at Paul to see if he has a shirt on now, wondering how we keep ending up running into each other. Then suddenly he looks at me, on reflex I look away quickly. I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush, at being caught staring.  
"So, Paul..." I start, looking back at him. I rake my brain for something to talk about. _He is a trainer like Ash, Gym badges!_ "How many badges do you have so far?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow at me. He remains silent, and I grow embarrassed. "I-I mean, I was just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"  
"Two." He interrupts my babbling. "I have two badges." He tells me, and I sigh in relief.  
"So this one will be your third right?" I ask, and he nods. "So um-"  
"Why are you bugging me?" He asks, and I look away.  
"I was just trying to be nice..." I say, and hear him snort.  
"I'm not nice to you, so why would you be nice to me?" He asks, then glances at the jacket on my bed. His cheeks turn the slightest pink, so small the its barely noticeable. I glance at the jacket, then at him. I grab the jacket, and throw it at him.  
"Thanks for the jacket." I say, after I realized it was his. "Since we keep running into each other..." I start, without thinking it through. "Do you want to travel together?" I ask, and he looks at me.  
"No." He says, and I feel...disappointed? _Why am I upset about that?_ I wonder, but shrug it off.  
"What if you lose the gym here, then can we travel together?" I ask, and he smirks a little.  
"Sure, but its not gonna happen." He grumbles, then leaves. I leave as well, and go to the empty space behind the center. I call out my pokemon and look at them, trying to decide who to use as Appeal, and who to use as battle. Its a double battle so I need to choose 4 pokemon.  
"Buneary, Piplup, Mamoswine, and Quilava." I decide, and return the others. Buneary grins at me, doing a cute little twirl. "Buneary, Mamoswine lets start with you guys." I say, and she comes over to me. I stop and try to think of something to do. "Buneary jump on Mamoswine's back, and spin using Icebeam. Mamoswine use Ice Shard and aim for the icebeam!" I command, and they do as said. The Ice Shard is shot into the air, and is hit by icebeam. This causes the shard to grow in size, and begin to plummet to the ground. "Catch it Mamoswine!" I command, and he does. He catches it on his trunk, holds it there. "Now Buneary use bounce, and go into the air! Mamoswine throw the Ice shard into the air as well!" I say, and they do. "Buneary Dizzy Punch on the Ice shard!" I say, and look at Mamoswine. "Hidden power on the ice shard!" I yell, and they do. Buneary uses dizzy punch which breaks the shard in two, then Mamoswine's hidden power hits the two pieces causing them to shatter. "Buneary land on Mamoswine's trunk!" I command, and she does. She lands on his trunk in a ballerina pose, and blue and white sparkles rain down around them. "Yes!" I cheer, and they do too. I hug my pokemon, and smile. "Great work guys!" I praise them, as I pull away.

We practiced until it was dusk, then I returned them to their pokeballs. I yawn, and go back into the pokemon center. I go into my room, and see Paul is still there. He is just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Hey Paul." I greet him, and he nods in return. "Did you win?" I ask, and he nods. I feel a little upset, _I knew he was gonna win. So why do I feel upset?_ I wonder as I lay down on my bed. "Night Paul." I say, knowing that he'll be gone before I get up.

I wake up, and look at Paul's bed. As I thought Paul is gone, I frown a little. I leave the pokemon center, after showering and changing. I'm now in a purple tank top, a white skirt, and white sandals. I have my hair up in a ponytail, and head behind the center. I gasp when I see someone is there, they turn around, and smirk.  
"Surprised I'm still here, Troublesome?"


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect!

**Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect!**

"P-Paul..." Dawn gasps, as Paul smirks at her. She walks over to him, and his pokemon. Confusion is clearly written all over her face, as she stares at the young plum-haired boy in shock. "Why are you still here?" She asks, as he returns his pokemon.  
"Because I figured I'd end up running into you again anyway. So why not just travel with you, so that you don't get yourself worse off." Paul explained, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I mean so it won't be of more pain for me later on." He continues, composing his expression. Dawn grinned at him, and he looked away from her crossing his arms. "Don't think this means I care about you. I just don't want to trouble myself with you, anymore that I have too." He tells her coldly. This causes her smile to faulter, but still remain.  
"Thanks, Paul." She says, and he shrugs. She walks to the other side of the small battle area, and grabs her pokeballs. "Lets battle!" She said, and Paul raised his brow at her. "Think of it as training." She says, and he sighs. "Two on Two, no substitutions." She tells him, and he nods. "Buneary, Mamoswine. Spot light!" She yells, throwing two pokeballs in the air.  
"Ursaring, Torterra. Go!" Paul yells, throwing two pokeballs into the air. All the poekmon come out, yelling their names as they do. "Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded, and Dawn gasped. Giant Vines begin to shoot out of the ground, heading towards Dawn's pokemon.  
"Buneary bounce into the air! Mamoswine ancient power at Torterra!" Dawn commanded. Buneary bounces high into the air, as Mamoswine charged its ancient power.  
"Ursaring use Hammer Arm on Mamoswine!" Paul commanded, focusing on Mamoswine.  
"Now! Buneary use bounce on the vines, and head for Torterra! Then use dizzy punch!" Dawn commanded, Paul glared at her Buneary. Mamoswine shot its ancient power at Torterra, but it hit Ursaring close up instead. Ursaring was sent flying backwards, as Buneary bounced at Torterra.  
"Torterra, Vine whip on Buneary!" Paul commanded, and Torterra caught Buneary in its vines. "Giga Drain!" Paul yelled, and Dawn gasped.  
"NO! Buneary use Ice beam, then dizzy punch to break free, quick!" Dawn yelled, then looked at Mamoswine. "Mamoswine use Take Down on Torterra after Buneary is free!" Dawn commanded. Buneary's Ice beam hit Torterra right in the face, which loosened its grip enough so that Buneary's Dizzy punch could set her free. Mamoswine came charging at Torterra, but Ursaring was between the two.  
"Ursaring, stop Mamoswine!" Paul yelled, and Ursaring stopped Mamoswine in its tracks. "Use Slash repeatedly!" Paul commanded, and his pokemon did as commanded. Mamoswine after being hit multiple times, fell to the ground.  
"No, Mamoswine!" Dawn cried out, then glared at Paul. "Buneary jump on Mamoswines back!" She commanded. "Good, now use Dizzy Punch, then Bounce on Ursaring!" Dawn yelled, and her pokemon nodded. Buneary hit Ursaring several times with Dizzy Punch in the face, then did a backflip and used bounce on his face. Ursaring fell to the ground. "Okay guys, return." Dawn said, much calmer now. Paul also returned his pokemon, as Dawn walked over to him. "That was fun." She told him, and he shrugged.

 **Dawn's POV**

I smile at Paul, as we walk down the city streets. We pass by a little cafe, and I stop Paul.  
"What is it Troublesome?" He asked, and I glared at him.  
"My name is Dawn!" I growl, and he smirks. "Lets go to the cafe." I say, excitedly.  
"Lets not, and say we didn't." He says, and starts walking again. I run in front of him, turn around, and stop.  
"Please, Paul." I ask, putting on my best pouty face. He pushes me aside, and walks past me. I grab his hand, and he stops in his tracks. I pull him to the cafe, and sit us down at a booth. When I finally look at him, he is glaring out the window, his cheeks red. "You really should smile more you know." I tell him, and he glances at me.  
"No." He says, looking back out the window. I grin, as the waitress comes over to us.  
"Hi, what can I get you?" She asks, her eyes right on Paul.  
"A coffee for me." I say, and she writes it down. Paul looks at her, and she takes a step back. "A coffee for him as well." I say, and she hurriedly writes it down, and leaves. I glare at Paul, and he looks at me.  
"What?" He demands, and I frown at him.  
"You scared that poor girl." I scold him, and he shrugs. "I bet you'd look alot nicer if you smiled." I tell him, and he ignores me. "Will you smile for me?" I ask, and he glares at me. _I'll take that as a no._ I think to myself, as I feel a bit of sweat trickly down the side of my face. I look out the window as well. _This is boring._ I sigh, which causes Paul to look at me.  
"Whats your problem?" He asks, clearly annoyed. The waitress arrives with our coffee, sets them down, then leaves. I add cream, and sugar to my coffee.  
"Just bored is all." I tell Paul, and he rolls his eyes.  
"When are you not bored?" He asks, and I shrug.  
"When I'm sleeping I guess." I admit, with a smile. He rolls his eyes once more, then take a sip of his coffee. I on the other hand, didn't think about how hot the coffee would be, and took a big gulp of it. I swallow it fast, and gasp. I feel a tear prick my eye, as I burned my mouth. Paul's lips turn slightly up, obviously amused by my pain. "Its not funny." I growl, which makes his smile grow.  
"I find it pretty funny." He says, taking a small sip of his coffee. I frown at him, cross my arms, and look out the window. I feel my lips turn up into a small smile, and sigh.  
"Okay, maybe it was a little funny." I admit, turning back to Paul. His smile is gone, even though it was barely visible to begin with.  
"When is the contest?" Paul asked suddenly, catching me by surprise.  
"In two weeks." I tell him, and he sighs. He obviously doesn't like the idea of having to wait that long. We finish our coffee in silence, then leave after Paul kindly paid the bill. By 'kindly' I mean I told him I'd pay him back. We walk around the town, as I try to think of something for us to do. Thats when I saw some trainers performing with their pokemon in the town square. I grin, as we walk closer to them. I notice a girl with short red hair, and my grin widens. "Zoey?" I ask, walking up to her. She turns around, and grins at me.  
"Dawn!" She calls out to me, meeting me half-way. "How have you been?" She asks, giving me a hug. Her Glameow walks over to us, and jumps onto Zoey's shoulder. Zoey smiles at her pokemon companion, and pats her head.  
"I've been good. How are things with you and Kenny?" I ask, which causes Zoey to blush slightly. She shuffles her feet, looking down shyly. "Something happened!" I realize, and her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. "Spill it!" I demand, and she shakes her head.  
"Not while your boyfriend is here." She says, and I look at her confused.  
"Boyfriend? Who?" I ask glancing around us, and she points at Paul. I look at Paul, and he looks at me. My face goes bright red, and I shake my head franticly. "Me and Paul?! Nononono!" I practically yell, causing people to glance at us curiously. Zoey raises an eyebrow at me, then looks at Paul. Her eyes widen, and I figure she remembered who Paul is.  
"Wait." She said, looking directly at Paul. "Your Ash's old rival." She says, then looks at me once more. "So you guys really aren't together?" She asks me, and I shake my head.  
"No. We are the furthest thing from a couple." I tell her, and she frowns.  
"Lets go to the Pokemon center, we can hang in your room." She says, then glances at Paul. "Thats alright with you right?" She asks, and he nods.  
With that we head to our room in the pokemon center, and me and Zoey head into the room.  
We sit on my bed, and I figure Paul is going to go train his pokemon. I glance at Zoey, and she has a serious look on her face, then she frowns at me.  
"Girl, you need to get over Ash!" She yells, and I shush her.  
"I don't like him!" I exclaim, which makes Zoey laugh.  
"Your red cheeks say otherwise! You still like him!" She says, then she shakes her head slightly. "He is dating Misty, move on!" She demands, and I sigh.  
"I told you, I don't like him! I got over him a long time ago. He made it perfectly obvious that he didn't feel the same." I say, remembering the pain of heartbreak. "He told me himself, that he would never like me in that way." I tell Zoey, and she gives me a sympathetic smile. She walks over, sits beside me, and wraps her arm around my shoulder.  
"I know you traveled with him for a long time..." She starts, smiling at me. "But he has someone he loves. Its been over two years, since you guys last saw eachother." She sighs, trying to think of a way to make me feel better. "You have a perfectly nice guy right in front of you. Open your eyes." She demands, and I frown. I pull her arm off of me, and look at her.  
"Who are you talking about?" I ask, and she smiles sweetly.  
"You know who I'm talking about, Dawn." She says, and I shake my head.  
"No. I really don't." I assure her, and her smile turns into a smirk.  
"I'm talking about Paul." She tells me, and I suddenly feel ill.  
"Paul? Nice?! Ha! You have to be joking!" I exclaim, waiting for her to say something like, 'Haha funny right?' or 'Just kidding!'. But she doesn't, she continues to smirk at me. "You can't possibly be serious!" I scoff at her, and her smirk slowly fades. "Paul is the most frustrating, rude, horrible excuse for a trainer I've ever met!" I yell, and she suddenly smirks at me again. "What is it this time?" I demand, glaring at her.  
"So..." She pauses, smirk still in place. "Whens the wedding?" She asks, and I punch her in the arm. She laughs, and I soon laugh as well. After we calm down, Zoey looks at the clock. "I should go." She sighs, and I nod. She walks over to the door, opening it. "Bye Dawn." She says, as Paul walks in past her. She stops behind Paul for a second, mouthing the words 'Good luck', and winking at me. I blush slightly, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow at me.  
"Whats wrong with you?" He asks, and I shake my head. He lets it drop, and I go get changed in the bathroom. I come back out, and see Paul is already asleep. I walk over to him, and nearly gasp. _He is smiling!_ I blush slightly, while looking at his peaceful face. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all._ I think, as I walk over to my bed.

 **Sorry for the late upload guy's. Have been really busy, but I will try and stick to the weekly uploading plan. Please be patient with me if it takes an extra day or two to upload.**


End file.
